Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon GT
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: (Don't worry about the GT, it's not a crossover) It's a Seiya/Usagi fic, after Sailor Stars. Usagi's father makes an appearence, so does Chibi-Usa..plot holes in orig. story filled. Believe, me better then the summay sounds ^_^


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other seasons of it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and those who own any of the rights to the show.  
  
Okay peeps, this is going to be my first Sailor Moon fic that actually went somewhere -_-() It's going to be a Seiya/Usagi fic. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Mamoru... I just don't like him too much... Oh and the thing with Seiya turning into a girl, that was thrown out the window while talking to my dad about idea's for this fic. Hope you like it ^_^ Oh yeah...I'm using the Japanese names in this as well as some Japanese words.  
  
  
  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon GT  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Years fly by, a father  
  
  
  
Sometimes I still can't believe it. It has almost been six years, in a week it will be. Looking out the kitchen window I see that the sun is starting to set. Making my way to the sliding glass door to the balcony, I open the door and step onto the warm pavement in my bare feet. Sitting down in a nearby chair I remember his words. "Odango... I'll never forget you." Echoing softly I remembered my response and again the pain to my heart grows. I hadn't meant to hurt him like that.  
  
  
  
"Usako, I have to leave. I have to go to America and continue with my studies." I looked up at him with understanding eyes and nodded. "Hn...hai." I said with somewhat sadness. Though I could tell he was somewhat surprised by my reaction. It had been a sometime since the battle with Galaxia. I was now starting my second year of high school at Tenth High School. "Usako... what's wrong?" He said somewhat hesitant. Turning to the window in his living room I began. "Mamoru-san... I... have. over the past months been feeling something that... I no longer love you the way I first did." My voice was soft, yet strong. I had been thinking about this for a long time now. "Usako?! Why?" He blurted out, shock very evident in his voice. Turning to him I saw that he was shocked more then I thought. "Mamoru-san, please...call me Usagi. Things have changed.... I have changed. We both have. I'm sorry. I just don't love you anymore. I care for you as a friend now, but not as a lover." Walking to ward him I saw the defeat in his eyes. Stopping in front of him I placed my hand on his cheek and moved his face downward toward me, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "Mamoru-san, I hope that you do well with your studies. Sayonara." Letting go of his cheek I made my way to the front door, put my shoes on and left.   
  
A cool breeze brushed a wisp of hair across my face, snapping me from the memory. Glancing skyward I found it to be awash with stars. A shooting star crossed the sky and disappeared. "Seiya..."  
  
Three days later....  
  
Ding-dong... "Coming!" Opening the door to my apartment I came to face a girl the same height as mine, with pink hair. Her hair was put up in two pointed buns with hair hanging down. Her red eyes looked me over with some confusion. "Tsukino Usagi?" her voice was more mature then the last time I had heard it. "Yes. Do I really look that different Chibi-Usa?" She stared at me somewhat wide eyed. I could see why she didn't recognize me. After I had told Mamoru- san how I felt I stopped wearing my hair in buns. I began to wear it in a ponytail... much like the Three Lights did, only that it didn't hang down a little past my waist like theirs, but down to my ankles. Still staring at me I ushered her in. Soon she was sitting down at the kitchen table, her tea I had set before her untouched.  
  
"Usagi, why the change in hair style?" She finally said after I had sat down. Taking a sip of tea I thought of how I could answer. "After I said good bye to someone I felt that I needed change." At this she looked at me with suspicion. "Chibi-Usa -" "Call me Usa." She said with a somewhat lopsided smile. I smiled and nodded. "Usa, why is it that you are here?" She stopped smiling and looked down for a moment. Looking up she spoke.  
  
"I wanted to see you and the others...as well as Mamo-chan. Where is he anyways?" I stopped midway from taking a sip of tea...looking down I decided on how to say this. "It has been nearly five years now since I have physically seen him. I broke up with him." Staring into my cup of tea I waited for her reaction. "H-how can that be?! I'm still here!" She nearly yelled, startling me from my gaze of my wavering reflection in my cup of tea. "Usa...I have thought about that. Even before you even came. Only now my idea's have been proven, now that you're here." Looking up at her I saw she waited for an answer.  
  
"Since the last time you came here, things seemed to have changed from the small amount of knowledge of what happens in the future. I figured that since you had came those two times as well as the battle with Galaxia, the timeline changed. Yours stayed the same, but the one that we are in now, changed. From what I can gather, it happened the first time you came back to the past. This time shifted away from the original, it's now a branch of the original. Only it has a different out come." Looking at her face I came to a very shocked one.  
  
"Since when did you get so smart?" She finally said with a shocked voice. Sighing I replied. "I changed a lot after the battle with Galaxia..." Looking back to the tea that I still held in my hands I waited. "Just who is this Galaxia?" She finally asked. I let out a breath I had been holding, I then began.  
  
"Galaxia is known as the strongest sailor senshi. She was the one during the Sailor Wars who sealed Chaos, but the thing is that she sealed Chaos inside of her. Over time she became evil and began taking the star seeds of people throughout the galaxy. She eventually had control over about eighty percent of the galaxy, but it was then that she came here... I don't really want to get into what happened when she came here. But in the end I helped and Chaos left her body. She's still now returning all of the star seed that she had taken. Though I know that people are going to have a hard time getting used to her. She's supposed to come here soon. She contacted me a few weeks ago and said that she was going to be staying on Earth." I finished with a light voice.  
  
"Usagi-chan...Who is it that you love now?" She finally asked after an awkward silence. I stood from the table and placed my cup on the table. "I love a star...though he left after the end battle..." I answered turning away from her and walked to the living room. I came to find someone standing outside on the balcony. They were in the shadows of the night so they were barely visible. From what I could see that it was a man, he was tall and slim. He turned and his eyes caught the light from the kitchen and shown like two dark blue jewels in the night. I gasped and with out looking flipped the switch on the wall near by to turn the living room lights on. He became visible. He was tall and slim, dressed in a black armor over a dark blue clothes, a sword was sheathed at his side. But it was his eyes and his hair that keep my gaze. His eyes were a dark blue, and filled with a happiness that I had not seen in my own in a long time. It was then that the color of his hair dawned on me. It was the same color as my own, it was pulled back in the same type of ponytail that I myself wore my own in.  
  
"Who are you?!" Usa-chan called out from behind me. The man smiled and said, "The question I ask is who are you young one?" "Me young! Ha, I'm over a thousand years old!" The man did what neither Usa- chan nor I expected. He laughed. "Oh really? Still I'm older then you, I'm over two thousand years old." He turned his gaze over to me, his eyes met mine and something told me that they were familiar. Something came to mind, and old memory. A tall man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he was looking down at me with a smile spread across his face. The image went quickly and I found myself staring at the same man.  
  
He opened the sliding glass door and motioned for me to come out. "Do not be afraid, I wish only to talk." He pointedly said this to Usa-chan who now stood beside me. Before she could do anything I walked out side and stood in front of the man, he smiled and bowed. "My name is Kou Hoshi, and it is a pleasure to finally see you again Serenity." I heard Usa-chan gasp, all I could do was stare up at him. He seemed so familiar, I felt so safe with him. I soon found myself enveloped in a hug from the man. Looking up at him another memory surfaced.  
  
"Come on little one, you can do it. Come to me, come to your papa." He held out his arms to me, a smile on his face.  
  
"You're my father." I said softly. He smiled and nodded and hugged me tighter. I felt tears come to my eyes. My true father... I had not heard any thing about him from my true mother. I had felt that it was something painful. But here he was, alive and well. What was going on?  
  
Well people I hoped you liked that chapter. I am working on chapter 2, though somewhat slowly, but hey! I shouldn't get ahead of myself should I? Well any way, please review ^_^  
  
~Vega  
  
Japanese Words Odango- Dumpling Hai- Yes Sayonara- Goodbye Senshi- warrior, soldier Hoshi- Star Kou- Light 


End file.
